


Fathers

by Eriside



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriside/pseuds/Eriside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate storyline to "Patria nova nostra". Short story.</p><p>Lucas managed to escape Terra Nova only to come back a few years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories of the Past

She pulled the trigger twice and Lucas went down eye's wide in shock. He never thought she'd go that far. She had betrayed him, twice in fact. He assumed, it was all for the little colony. But the young woman's connection to his father seemed suddenly far deeper than their relationship. She ran only to check on his father, he felt deeply hurt by these acts and took off. Lucas had the strange feeling of having a special connection with her since the first time they met, but now it seemed, it was all in his head. His damn fucking head; he wasn't quite normal around her and somehow she knew. And then, she had beat him and chose not even to care as much as to check on him.

He made it to his mercenaries and directed them to the Badlands. What he had discovered there a few years back was fascinating. There were artefacts from centuries or even millennia in the past. Ship wrecks, gold, whatever was being shipped and traded, all at a certain spot. The reason for this it appeared was another fracture. After months of research and recalibration of the taken gates, he was ready to leave Terra Nova behind. He almost died from a Nykoraptor attack and was severely injured by the only person he truly valued. His wounds were patched-up as well as possible, nevertheless he caught pneumonia. Only Lucas, Mira and a few others had survived the rough environment and they decided to leave it all behind. He pulled out his violet remote control, swiped over it to initiate transport and minutes later they were gone.

 

 

By the time Lucas evaporated from the surface of Terra Nova Skye couldn't sleep well at nights. She had to get up either to pee or to walk, or to rummage in the fridge. A few months earlier she would have sat at the porch reflecting the last weeks of Lucas' occupation when she couldn't sleep. In her thoughts she found herself and a drunk Lucas at Boylan's bar. He had a strange way of interacting with her, as if he was threatening and guarding her at once – as if they had some weird kind of a relationship. That night he had ordered mercenaries to escort her to him, into the bar. He went off about his father before he changed his mind and concentrated on her. The man clearly had a few drinks too much to accept any boundaries, touched her hair, caressed her cheek, said he regarded her as beautiful. Lucas' behaviour was barely tolerated at all, but as the despot inappropriately made advances on the young girl which she rejected, Skye's closest friend Josh Shannon started a brawl. It ended badly for the teenager as Lucas took more than one swing on him. Severely beaten up and his father restrained who had tried to help him were sent to detention in the brig.

Skye knew Lucas had a very bad temper and didn't like to be challenged. He was a tall well-built man with a wicked but genius mind and anger issues. Josh wouldn't see any daylight or anything ever again if she hadn't stopped him.

The mercenaries dragged the Shannons out of the bar and Lucas followed. Skye needed a few moments to regain control of herself and once she made up her mind she rushed to catch up on the bad-tempered man. She called out for him to wait for her, let her check his injuries under one of the alley lights which he refused. So Skye tow him to his lair at the command centre. He was still agitated and Skye spared no effort to calm him down.

“Lucas, sit down please.”, she asked wetting a small towel. “I'm fine.”, he protested.

“It's not about your wounds.”, she declared. “but while we talk I can clean them up easily.” He gritted his teeth, she won't patronise him. “Lucas, I beg you, listen to me. There is nothing to gain from hurting Josh any more. He lashed out on you because he thought you might...you might go to far. You were crushing my hand, I know you didn't mean to, but you had a few drinks too much...” Lucas stared at her in disbelief and disgust. “Going too far...my beloved sister, you must know I would never force myself on you! Why would I ever want to do THAT?”

Pulling him down to a chair gently she started to dab the blood from his face. “People have some troubles to understand your actions, all they see is an evil person walking among them. They don't question whether you live by any morals or not. Josh is seventeen, he's a friend and I think he's got a little crush on me. He made an impulsive decision. Why can't you let go?”

“He attacked me!”, he replied furiously, his eyes glowing.

“Because he is a very sensitive person and thought you'd hurt me. He knew he couldn't beat you. Let him go. Please.”

“No, I can't do that.”, he shook is head.

“I don't understand. Why do you seem to be threatened by a teenager?”, she regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

“I am not!”, he burst out, then standing tense in front of her, his fists clenched by his sides. Shaking, she gently grabbed his arms, “Of course you aren't. Look, there is no need to fight over me. He is a friend to me, nothing more.” He looked at her seemingly lost in his mind, but at least his furious expression was gone. “How would I know?”, he mumbled after several moments.

Massaging his hands with her thumbs she proposed, “What about finishing our conversation here, in private? And if the fog in your head cleared up a bit, you might consider to change from hootch to fresh lemonade?” Lucas bit his lip, not entirely sure what to make of her gesture. He decided it wasn't such a bad idea after all. “Very well. Please, bring some ice with.”

 

As usual, she didn't have any master plan. But somehow, she told herself, she would find a way out of that predicament she manoeuvred herself into. The last thing in the world she wanted to do was to be anywhere close to Lucas, but seemingly her presence was the only thing standing between a ferocious Mr. Hyde and an awkward Dr. Jekyll. She considered a weirdo more agreeable.

The bar fight and the juice sobered him up a bit, however when he truly relaxed with her sitting folded up on two chairs, he couldn't help it but to fiddle with her hair. Skye had leant earlier not to antagonise him, as long he stayed away from her underwear. He admitted he wanted to talk to her about the big losses they had in the jungle finding his father, but since he got his answers through Jim Shannon there was no necessity to interrogate her. Talking about that agitated him slightly so he focussed back on Skye. She, however, used the occasion and remarked that Josh wouldn't have had anything to do with those incidents either since he was turning the bar with Boylan all day. She further pointed out that he was too weak anyway. Lucas wasn't entirely convinced by her, not satisfied. He adored Skye but he wouldn't admit that out loud and give her any power over him. The conversation was a dead end, she was nowhere close to get Josh off the hook. So she vaguely offered to negotiate his release.

 

Skye bit her lip every time she recalled those images of her past. She didn't really want to relive that specific part since it ended naked in Lucas' bed and she couldn't deny enjoying herself a little. At least Josh was spared, she thought. Later that night she witnessed Taylor's son executing Wash and was promptly rushed into the command centre by him. She was too scared of the man boiling within to oppose him in any way and shut down. He tried to reason with a shaking Skye, that he had no choice but to shoot the woman. His fathers right hand had left him without an option. He declared that if he had detained her instead she would have been raped to death. He had seen that once in his life and he never would let something like that happen ever again. For the same reason he forced her to stay the night by his side. Since that night Lucas kept an eye on her all the time, however he didn't approach her any further.

 

Skye had recalled the past hundreds of times in the first months since he was gone but habit ceased by and by. Later her mind was occupied by food and getting sleep during the night and how to ignore the judging eyes by day.


	2. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas arrives back at Terra Nova after three years of absence. What he discovers leaves him gasping.

Nearly three years passed without notable disturbances at Terra Nova. Then a regiment of about a thousand men marched on the settlement. Outnumbered, most of the citizens crowded up at the main square soon. As the gate was lifted and the first rovers and soldiers rolled in not meeting resistance, Lucas stood demonstratively half on the rover and watched the swarm of people. A person at a stand nearby immediately caught his attention when she grabbed a toddler and escaped the square running. By the silhouette and clothing style it had to be Skye. His heart missed a beat and his skull was filled with vacuum only. Instantly he jumped off the vehicle, told his first in command to halt all actions and ran off where he had seen the woman vanishing. Lucas caught up on his prey at her doorstep. “Wait!” he exclaimed. Trapped at the spot she stood there idly as he caught up on the very last steps to her house. “Skye...”, he started, scanning her posture. The matured woman in front of him gazed upon him defiantly. Then the little child clutched to her hips turned and faced him. Lucas had to grasp for air. The girl with brunette hair had the same emerald green eyes as his; he felt like staring in a mirror. He had to break away, his mind was buzzing with questions and emotions.

“Daddy!”, the little girl exclaimed pointing at him proudly. “Daddy!”, she repeated much to Skye's discomfort. “Yes, he is your daddy, Catherine.”, she repeated pacifying.

“She is… How… She knows?”, he grasped one hand at his waist the other massaging his temple.

Biting her lip Skye answered she would, as every one in the colony did considering her appearance. “I want to go to Daddy!”, little Catherine interrupted holding out her arms to her father. When her demands weren't met momentarily she started to cry, still holding out to Lucas. “Daddy.”, she cried out desperately.

“Would you let me take her?”, Lucas asked unsure about his actions. He had a daughter. And he didn't know, but his little girl recognised him. Hesitant, Skye let him take Catherine off her hip; she wouldn't stop crying unless she got her will anyway. Just like her father, she thought. As he held her and she clutched her little hand to his she fell silent. Emotions overwhelmed him and tears rolled over his face, still smiling at his little daughter. Skye watched like a hawk. She observed that his shoulder function was not impaired after the injuries she had inflicted. Lucas looked back at Skye. “We need to talk.” Reluctantly she stepped aside to let her guest in. They sat down with Catherine on the floor, leaning to the sofa. Subsequently she wandered around to collect her favourite toys. Proudly she presented them to her father, apparently very taken by him. “Is she always like this?”, he asked curiously.

“She is with other children, in the presence of strangers she's usually pretty reserved.”, Skye answered slowly picking her words well-considered.

“So she thinks I am not a stranger?”, he inquired in surprise.

“I assume. I made a photo gallery in her room with all the important people in her life. There is one of you too.” His mind was twisted, he came to lift his father from his throne and suddenly there was this little sweet creature he never wanted to disappoint. Skye shot him but kept his child. She hated him and gave their daughter pictures of her wayward father? Nothing added up in his mind, thoughts and memories fought over his attention. Everything he had mapped in his brain so neatly was entirely wrong.

 

“Why did you run?”, was the first question he needed an answer for.

“I didn't want her to see that.”, Skye replied bluntly.

“See what?”

“Whatever you have planned this time. I don't want her to see the world and humanity break apart, she is comprehending enough already to be traumatised. Whatever she might see could brand her for the rest of her life. As her mother it is my job to keep her safe and sane.” The answer he received could have been formulated by a machine as well. It sounded like an emotionless, prestudied recording. Skye fought with her nerves to keep her shit together. 'Do not upset him, don't let him misread you, don't…', she told herself in her head. Concerned as she was she forced herself to face the facts and locked her eyes on Lucas'. “What will happen to us now, Lucas?”

The Lucas Taylor she knew would make an impulsive decision, suppressed aggressive in nature, as to haul them into a rover or the command centre. But the one sitting next to her rubbed his temples, smiled lovingly at their child as she played with a wooden rover next to his feet. He didn't answer for quite a while reconstructing his 'picture' and form intentions. “I only came to collect my father, leave and be done with it all. Someone else can play the bad guy here. But now, everything has changed.” He sighed, “I honestly didn't expect any of this.”

“So you intend to strip mine this place again.”

He locked his eyes on her beautiful blue ones. “No. Since Hope Plaza was blown to pieces every rich family tried to rebuild it to be the first and only to get to the place. You know, this place was never meant to be a place to live in. It was sold out the moment it was discovered. With or without me, this is going to happen.” He exhaled deeply, licking his lips. She was shocked by his words. “As I said, I came to take my father and leave.” His mind appeared in a calm clearness she never experienced before. The only event that came close to that very moment was the act Catherine was conceived in. “You changed, you are not the man I know.”, she thought out loud.

“I've always been this way, Skye. But there are things building up in you when you are forced to live among predators waiting to die and when you don't, the only sane thing to do is to talk to yourself obsessing about the job at hand and the wicked man you hate anyway and who put you in that position. I was boiling within. You've seen me at myself most of the time, but you chose to look straight through. My emotional outbursts were a problem. Slight anger issues I'm afraid.” He grimaced at the last part.

Skye overstepped her cautious path, she was too curious. “What changed?” She wanted to ask more than that, like 'Why don't I have your hand at my throat after shooting you?' or 'Just tell me what you have planned for your daughter an me?' but that was too dangerous. She had to care about more than just her own life. He sighed, looked down to his lap where a tired Catherine made herself comfortable. “We went to the Badlands, the whole lot. I barely made it, partially deflated lung followed by pneumonia. It took months to stabilise the other fracture to get back to the right year. Mira, a bunch of others and I travelled back eventually. They checked me into a private military hospital. Reconstruction and everything took half a year and apparently my temper wasn't much appreciated by the nurses. Like school detention they just checked me into therapy. Figured out how to deal with some stuff, I didn't have a choice anyway.”

She nodded. “Does this mean you realise why I had to stop you?”, she asked boldly. 'Oh no! Imbecile! Why couldn't you shut up!', her inner self shouted at her stupidity.

“Not entirely I'm afraid, but it doesn't matter now, does it?”, he replied glaring at his offspring sleeping on his belly. He couldn't help but to caress her head and back. Skye just couldn't relax in his presence, especially when he touched her daughter. At least, he seemed pleased about her and meant her no harm, maybe she could take a step further since it was all about their child now. “You said your plans changed. What are you planning to do now? Please don't tell me we have to get back to the future with you.”

“Either that, or...”, he paused. “What is my old man up to anyway? I haven't seen him when I arrived.” Again, he wouldn't answer. It unsettled her, she couldn't comprehend. Why couldn't he just tell her? Irritated she gave him an answer he would have found out by himself soon anyway, “He is tied to the bed, broke his leg escaping a raptor. He's getting older, begins to heal slower.”

“Tell me about all that happened after I left.”, he requested, his voice soft and clear.

“What has this to do with...fine.” and she reluctantly began to tell the story beginning with her pulling the trigger.

 

***

 

She had to stop Taylor's bleeding to avoid him dying before help could arrive. Once Lucas' father was able to move she had searched everywhere for Lucas, but couldn't find him. Anxious she might loose more than him Skye brought her father-of-a-kind to the Shannons at the camp. Back at the colony everyone was eager to rebuild their home. Struggling with houses and fences alike they didn't have the capacity to check on the convoy headed north to the Badlands. However single troops were still looking for the Commander's wayward son. Skye moved in with her slowly recovering mother. Half of the people around were keeping their distance and watching her with judging eyes and she felt ashamed to the bone for almost a month. As she missed out on her first period she dismissed it as distress from Lucas' occupation, shooting him, trying to fix the relationship with Taylor and rebuilding the colony. A month later she had her suspicions but didn't want to talk to anyone about it. After that she was done repenting. The peanut inside her had begun to take its space and she was hiding her secret treasure. Even if she had talked to anyone by then, she hadn't wanted to give it up. She was so entirely in love that she stopped caring about the opinion of others, tried to carry her telling belly proudly. Nobody knew who the father was anyway.

Deborah Tate and Elisabeth Shannon were the first to discover her circumstances. Both reacted shocked but supportive, suspected Josh to be the father. When Skye assured he was not, the rumours started. High up on the list of suspects were Josh, Lucas and some random mercenary. Occasionally she heard whispers denouncing her as a whore. It was only then she wished she were anywhere else but there, or just not pregnant. In many ways Nathaniel Taylor had filled his position as a substitute father since her own passed away and after saving his life some things went back to how they were until he withdrew himself from her life almost entirely when she didn't give up the father's name and let herself be called a whore.

Skye insisted to keep on working in the clinic until she had only a couple of weeks left and was forced to sleep a lot. It helped her damaged reputation in some way and kept her busy from giving into the things that where spread over the colony like a creeping plague. The day her daughter was born all speculations ended. The news of the green-eyed newborn spread in a blink. Only then Commander Taylor put in an appearance at the clinic at night to see for himself. Bursting into tears he begged for answers and for forgiveness for his demeanour towards her, trying to repent for his own and his son's misconducts. Eventually Skye verified Lucas as the little girl's father, but made it clear she wouldn't talk about the circumstances little Catherine arose from. 'What a twisted and perverted way to find to each other again', he thought. She of all the people was the one who gave life to his grandchild, she was tied to his family after all.


	3. Family Council

“So what are you going to do now? You are the one with the power, the colony surrendered already.” she cautiously demanded.

“We, are going to talk to the invalid at headquarters”, he announced, carefully picking up Catherine not to wake her. “Lucas, please. Not again!”, she begged fearing he'd loose it again.

“Skye, look at me. I carry no armour and I have no intention to replay the past. But what I need to express is that, whatever we are going to decide today, I'd like to be part of Catherine's life.”, he said as he lifted them up and headed for the front door. He could read panic in Skye's eyes. He turned around assuring her he didn't ask for her hand, just for a chance to spend time with his daughter. Regarding the other matter he promised not to loose his temper over it, there was too much for him at stake.

 

Back at the main square people had not left but started to eat and drink, few even shared a bottle of water. “What the f-”, his second in command started angrily before he caught sight of the little girl sleeping hold up against his side. “You can't just simply drop everything and run off! You were gone for over an hour! What is this?”

“Change of plans. I need to talk to someone else before we proceed. Give orders to settle down for lunch. Send some to collect water from the river about two-hundred metres over this way, the rest should start fires to cook in small groups. There will be no fight anyway. But stay away from the local booze, too strong. Turns someone's head not in the best of ways.”

“What about the one who shot you? The one must be secured.”

“Not necessary.” he replied turning his head over his shoulder to Skye. The soldier nodded surprised.

“By the way, this is my daughter Catherine.”, Lucas added.

“You never mentioned your family here. What is this? I thought we only came to capture your father.”

“I didn't think I had a family. I'll be back in about half an hour with updates.”

“Shouldn't I accompany you to tactical meetings?”, the mercenary asked provocatively.

“Not this one.”, Lucas replied vacuously, “It's a family council only.”

 

Skye was the first to ascend and enter the command centre. The Commander was bedded on a sofa that wasn't there the last time Lucas had wandered these rooms. He was gripped by a sudden panic seeing his grandchild being carried by his evil son. The one that almost destroyed one of the few things he regarded as done right in his life in plain fury. The one who managed to play Skye as far that she carried his child. The one who had to be shot down to keep him from killing his own father. The one who dared to come back with an army. “What do you want.”, he snarled at his son. Catherine woke up rubbed her eyes and looked around. “Good day to you too, Commander Taylor.”, he greeted his father. Too formal, almost mocking. “What. Do. You. Want.” he repeated.

“I am here to negotiate terms. I had other plans, but those are of no use any longer.”, he said as he let the little girl down.

“We will all fight for this life, here at Terra Nova.”, he old man stated. Skye leaned to the wall in the space between them and watched her daughter walk over to her grandfather. “You are not welcome here Lucas.” Nathaniel Taylor greeted her glaring, she kissed his cheek and announced proudly, “Daddy is here!”, pointing to Lucas across the room.

“I like to think differently.” Lucas didn't break his gaze upon his father. No matter his father's insults, he would bear them and show no more than indifference. “I have just over a thousand men camping out in your front yard.” he continued. His father gritted his teeth forming a grimace in discontent. “You have less than a thousand civilians and soldiers together. Whatever comes your way, you'll hardly stand a chance.”

“Thank you reminding me so fully.”, he mocked. “Stop babbling. What do you want.”

“Well, I explained Skye already, I'm not your enemy here. I initially came here to swipe you off your throne and drag you back to the place you belong to. You are not fit to judge people and govern their choices of life. But the circumstances have changed and so have my plans. So I repeat myself. I have more than a thousand trained soldiers who could sustain security of this place, I bet all of them might be able to consider this land worth fighting for. With artifice we might be able to get hold on technology, medication, weaponry and smuggle the families of my men over to this place. If we agree on that we have to find a way to cut this place off for good. Otherwise it will be a never-ending fight we cannot win.”

“You want to change sides? Where's the catch?”, Nathaniel Taylor said in disbelief. The last time he believed his son he stabbed him in attempt on his life.

“The catch is, you command the troops, but you won't hold power over the civilians.”

“So you dare to elevate yourself to this imaginary throne?”

Lucas smirked and Skye listened in surprise. “No, old man. I never met your expectations, however I know my character. I am a mere scientist, not a soldier, not a major. I want to put Skye in charge. She is a natural leader, kind and willing to do whatever necessary. And finally, for myself, I want full immunity for my actions in the past, the allowance to come and leave the premises at my liking and the right to spend time with my daughter.”

The command centre fell shockingly silent. Neither of the present people had expected Lucas giving up all his power for freedom and his daughter.

“Why should I believe any of this?”, the Commander broke the silence.

“I said I have reconsidered my plans and the offer stands.”

“Reconsidered. Before or after you met your daughter?”

“After. I had no clue...”

“You think you are fit as a father to this girl? And immunity for your actions? Hell, I don't even know whether you ...you...”, he couldn't bring himself to spit it out.

“I am not less fit to be a father than you were. Yet here you sit, patronising a whole town. I intend to support and educate my daughter in every way I can. And I'll have Skye at my side to counterbalance if necessary. I never said I wanted to separate them to mess her up.”

 

It was time Skye stepped in. She comprehended Taylor's hint. “Nathaniel, Lucas never forced himself on me. I was a twisted and an awkward situation that is clear, but I have no regrets.” She kept out the part of bargaining for someone else's life. “Let's say, we had found a way to deal with each other at that time.” Commander Taylor threw his hands up on his shaking head. Skye met Lucas eyes telling him with an icy look not to pursue the matter any further.

 


	4. New Age

The day's progress was slow. Negotiations were not made just yet, the Commander was too upset and didn't trust anyone enough to work on plans and outlines. However, the new soldiers and the settlers were ordered to built up a comfortable camp site around the gates. Every muscle was used to set up a new defence line, build up tents and cook food for everyone. Better this way than any other, the Shannons thought.

 

Deborah Tate was with the botanists in the centre of the colony and was entirely unaware of the turmoil at the gates. Foreign soldiers, mercenaries, as far as she could see. When she observed Lucas Taylor leaving the command base followed by her daughter and granddaughter she almost forgot to breathe. In her opinion the Commander's son was a despicable mate and should definitely stay away from anyone she cared about. Especially her daughter since he dragged her down into the abyss he was descending to. He was monstrous, played with lives as if they were just some pieces in a chess game. Deborah Tate was shocked when Catherine started to squirm and scream in her daughter's grip until she was handed over to her maker who lifted her to his shoulders in an instant glaring like the summer sun. Skye didn't even seem to be surprised. How odd. She wondered whether she would wake up any minute underneath an apple tree. This couldn't be true.

The tall man gave orders and everyone started to move along, the settlers included. Deciding that she wouldn't be helping anyway Deborah Tate sneaked up to the Commander's headquarters. She needed to know what the heck was going on. She didn't work her ass off the last years to develop high-yield agriculture systems to just loose it then. The information she extracted from an aroused drunk was unbelievable. Could that really and truly be? How would it affect Skye, and Catherine? Had he already claimed them, planted himself into their lives? Would he force himself into their family with the idea he was part of it?

 

 

As it turned out the upcoming months were revolutionary. The family council as they called it agreed on outlines of the future administration of Terra Nova. Nathaniel Taylor planned and commanded the redesign of the colony together with Skye and a few architects as well as Deborah Tate who had an eye on greenery and the first parks introduced to the settlement. A new administrative pagoda for the citizen council was planned and built up at the opposite site of the command centre and Skye was officially nominated the first major of Terra Nova. A constitution was formulated, three competences were listed: Defence Section, Civil Administration, Scientific Council. Each of those had one representative and eight counsellors. They had separate responsibilities and joined meetings, called the Grand Council. For such events and public ones a huge basilica was built up at the former access road to Terra Nova. The market place was extended around the dominant building of the town and new fields for cotton, maize and potatoes were spread between the new living quarters which were arranged like flower pedals around the former borders of Terra Nova.

The Sheriff's department oversaw a special position between the three competences. It was upholding the law regardless of anyone's position in the colony. Jurisdiction was spread over the Chief of Security (Jim Shannon) and the heads of the three competences if there was a “high profile” case.

 

Lucas made himself useful outside the gates. He directed the missions to get hold of supplies, tents, rovers, tec and meds. The future had been informed about a suspicious outbreak that left Terra Nova deserted. Hence the whole planet was placed under quarantine until further notice. They knew they had only a few months to complete all transmissions. The most complicated affair was getting the families. Three quarters of the soldiers had families to take, sometimes even extended ones. The porter and a few night guards in the future were bribed with safe passage too. Hundred families a night for ten nights were smuggled to Terra Nova which meant about three-hundred newcomers every day. The pilgrimage from the portal in the Badlands to Terra Nova took about three weeks on foot. By the arrival Terra Nova turned to a town of tents. There had been no time or muscle left to built houses. It has been laid out to the newcomers that they had to integrate themselves into the new society and every single person had to take his or her place, no exceptions being made. Even the eldest, a few grandmothers and grandfathers, had their purpose. They helped out at the kindergarten telling stories for example.


	5. Private Life I

(Back to the first evening of Lucas at Terra Nova.)

 

While the settlement underwent significant changes itself, the private life of a certain 'family' did too. Lucas moved into one of the small studios for the unmarried military personnel we people from the twenty-first century would probably compare with a motel room. Skye, still unsettled from the day's events and sudden burden of having to serve as 'major' to Terra Nova in the future, agreed with Lucas the he'd be allowed to put little Catherine to bed. Deborah Tate was shocked when Lucas entered the house after dinner but since Skye treated him indifferently and he followed her instructions she kept cleaning the kitchen area observing the intruder. Catherine immediately clung to his legs, pretending to be a parasite, and asked him to play with her because she didn't want to go to bed yet. But her father insisted on reading a story to her. Reluctantly she pulled out one of her favourite books from a stash and passed it on to her father, then climbed up into the bed herself. Lucas wasn't sure whether children at that age were thus independent but he was proud anyway that she was reasonably. Catherine still used to sleep with Skye in the matrimonial bed of the house. While the women were rummaging in the living room and adjoined kitchen next door father and daughter lay down in the bed and started reading. Skye came by a couple of times to lean in the door frame and listen in but eventually she went for a shower. When she came back out her mother was in her own quarters and Lucas and Catherine slept tightly. Her daughter lay cradled in Lucas left arm clinging to his shirt while the book rested on this chest moving up and down with every breath. Exhaustion had fell over the house and Skye didn't have the energy or the nerve to wake the man and usher him out. Instead she slipped under the covers next to her daughter and fell asleep the instant her head touched the soft pillow.

It was well after hours the next morning when Catherine stirred in the bed and awoke her parents. Lucas was pretty disoriented and startled but soon remembered he had a daughter and fell asleep reading to her. Skye too was with them. He could get used to that he thought but a knot was forming in his stomach remembering the deal had been bringing the little one to bed not to intrude their whole private life. So what now? He couldn't just leave, he didn't want to wake Skye up who wasn't really conscious yet and he didn't want to 'make himself at home'. On the other hand his daughter let him know she needed to pee and wanted breakfast. Catherine informed her father she needed her potty and didn't want the bathroom door closed. When she was done Lucas stared insecurely at the turtle-formed potty on the floor. The toddler laughed at him and reminded him that he had to put it into the toilet and wash it out again. Thankfully for his daughter being the way she was he deemed her advice logical and proceeded.

“So what are you going to have for breakfast then, little bee?”

“What's a bee daddy?”

“A tiny animal which can fly. And they collect pollen from flowers and make sweet honey.”

“Wow. Are they cute?” That was a question too much. Well, bees did not look cute, they were considered sweet because of the product they supplied humanity with ages ago. “Well, yes, sweety, of course!” She smiled and stated matter-of-factly, “I'm going to have cereal today. And banana.”

“So, are you?”

“Yesss.”

“OK. We're not going to wake mommy, OK?”

“OK.”, the little creature whispered back.

“Where do you sit?”, Lucas asked in a low voice.

“Here.”, she pointed at the a stool facing the kitchen.

“Do you need help?”

“No, I'm a big girl. Can do it myself.”

“Where are the cereals?”

“Cupboard.”, she replied as she pointed to a sideboard that was not standard in Terra Nova.

“What else do we need?”

“Coconut milk, dummy!”, she exclaimed giggling louder than she intended so she immediately stopped and held her hand over her mouth. “Oh-oh”, she added. Lucas looked up. “What?”

“I woke mummy.”

“I can't hear anything.”, Lucas stated.

“She's coming.”, little Catherine whispered and as foreseen she appeared in the door frame to their sleeping quarters.

“What sort of party is going on here?”, she asked with a mixture of sincerity and laughter.

“Daddy's making breakfast!”

“Is he?” she inquired looking up at a Lucas with still tousled hair and a look as if he were still half asleep.

“Sorry.”, he apologised, “For falling asleep. You should have just woken me up. I-I didn't want to intrude like this.”

“It's okay. I was too exhausted myself.” She smiled. “So where's my breakfast then?” Lucas smirked and came over with bowls, cereals, milk and spoons. Only two of each.

“Since you're up now I won't bother you any further.”, Lucas said setting their table. He leaned over to his daughter, said his good-byes and that he had so much work to do but Catherine was less than understanding. “But haven't had breakfast yet! Muuum?”, she reasoned as Lucas made his way to the door. Skye sighed. Why couldn't anything be simple when having kids. “Muum?!”, Catherine exclaimed almost desperately. “Lucas how about you have breakfast with us? It's unhealthy to start a day with an empty stomach.” She couldn't argue, she told her daughter regularly she just can't miss out on meals or eat just whenever she liked. Lucas stopped and turned. “You sure about this?”, he questioned. “Get yourself a bowl and a spoon and come sit with us.” The two-and-a-half year-old beamed. “You can sit right here!” she said and pointed to the stool right across from her.

“But afterwards Lucas has to go to work, Catherine. No whining.”

“OK.”, she answered with a tone of disappointment.

 

The first night at Terra Nova and Lucas didn't sleep in his own quarters. Not exactly as planned. But it wasn't the last. Lucas usually worked through the day, Skye as well, so they concluded he'd just come over after and he'd have time to play with his daughter, help out in the kitchen or bathing her and bring her to bed. It was a good plan, intended well but...well, he didn't sleep at his own quarters for quite some weeks now. Every day he would say he wouldn't fall asleep again or she should wake him when she went to bed but he found himself waking up in the same bed over and over again. The last couple of days he was less exhausted, woke up during the night and carried Catherine to her own bed and made his way out as Skye would always say. “Just get back to sleep.”

He felt guilty about it, intruding into their home and daily life like this. Lucas had noticed Deborah Tate's looks upon him since the first day but they silently avoided each other as much as possible. It must be weird, extremely weird for her. Probably as much as for him, he remarked frequently when he was lost in his thoughts. Now that things became routine Skye's mother usually left the house before the little family woke up. She probably couldn't see him emerge from the shared bedroom every morning he guessed. One specific morning he announced he'd sleep in his own quarters and had to get out early in the morning because he'd lead a caravan out to the Badlands to the portal. Skye nodded in quiet but Catherine hung on every word he said. He came to realise that his daughter was far above her age, not exactly to be unexpected since both her parents weren't simple-minded. He had seen other toddlers her age at kindergarten and was astonished that Catherine was usually playing with others at least a year older. Her vocabulary was bigger, her phrasing clearer and more independent than the others of her age. Although people were very reserved towards him he overheard the kindergarten nannies once at a market stall that his little bee was sometimes frustrated not being able to read yet on her own and forced to either look at the pictures or ask for someone to read it out loud. He chuckled at that, he could remember asking his mother all the time to read things to him and to teach him how to read before even going to school.

“How long will you be gone?”, Skye asked. She sounded curious, maybe even with a hint of worry. Why?

“I'll be away for quite a while. Three days ride, then at least a week or two and again three days back, if we get lucky.”

“You are not coming home for two weeks?”, Catherine inclined her head narrowing her eyes. The information she received couldn't be right. “But you have to read me a bedtime story before going to bed!” Skye and Lucas sighed. They still were not used to not speaking of important matters in presence of their child. “Catherine, I have to go away for a while, for work. But I come home as soon as I can, OK?”, Lucas addressed his daughter across the table.

“How many nights are two weeks daddy?”, she questioned not sure whether she could endure the time they talked about. Catherine already had that feeling in her nose and her cheeks shortly before starting to cry, but she wanted to be brave.

“Fourteen.” The number was sinking in and Catherine started to count with her fingers. She tried a couple of times before she hit ten and then she realised both hands weren't sufficient to count to fourteen. Tears started to spill out. She desperately tried not to make a sound but the tears kept coming and coming. Lucas stood up and knelt beside her at the table. “It won't be so hard. I promise. And mummy is going to read stories to you. She hasn't for months and I think she really would like to read to you and hug you and kiss you good-night. Mummy loves you and you love her too, right?” She nodded. “But where do you sleep?”

“I sleep in the forest with many others. With the soldiers.”

“But grampa said the jungle is dangerous and there are so many dinosaurs and they bite you if you don't watch. And they make so scary noises. I don't want them to bite you, daddy!”, she wailed.

“They won't bite me. We will be safe. When I was younger I used to live in the jungle. And I am still alive aren't I?” His daughter's eyes lit up. “You lived in the jungle? With the dinosaurs?” Uh-oh, he saw Skye's icy look. He usually managed to manoeuvre around but a couple of times he put his foot in his mouth. It was not as he had a scale for what he could tell her and what not.

 

Skye knew he tried his best and he had no measure to what to tell his his child or any child at that age. She acknowledged his efforts and gave directions as good as she could but occasionally he would say something and agitate their child. Sometimes Catherine would be hyperexcited and sometimes really worried. This time it was both. Even worse. But how could he tell a kid that he lived in the jungle, OTG, thus giving them silly ideas. She remembered herself very well indeed, but she was at least thirteen back then. Her daughter was hardly three. She knew Lucas realised his mistake, looked up to her with the help-me-out look. “Yes, he had a fight with your grampa and ran away. But he found back home and then Lucas and grampa made peace again. Lucas will be home sooner than you'd realise. I promise.” Catherine kept on sobbing but she slowly calmed down. “You are a big girl, you can do this, right?”

“Yes.”, she replied weakly trying to wipe all tears off her face.

 

Lucas was well out of Terra Nova in the middle of the jungle when his communicator beeped the first evening even before the group of people had prepared their dinner yet. “Lucas?”, asked a familiar voice. Skye. “Here's Lucas. What's the matter? Are you OK?” He didn't expect to hear her voice and if she called it was likely that there had been some major problems. “Uhm, we're fine. Kind of. Can't bring Catherine to sleep though. She wouldn't stop crying, she's not drinking either. Can you-can you talk to her? I know the coms are not made for this, but please…?”

“Put her on, I'll talk to her.” Skye pressed the com to her daughter's ear. “Listen carefully, Catherine.”

“Hey little bee. I've heard you can't sleep. That cannot be possible, can it?”

“D-Daddy?”, a broken little voice replied.

“Yes, it's me. It's alright. There are no dinosaurs here, they went to bed already.”

“Can you come home?”, Catherine sobbed into the com.

“Sorry, sweety. But I can tell you a bedtime story. How about that?”

“OK.” was all he heard back. So Lucas made up another story, as he did now for a couple of weeks since he couldn't read the same few books over and over and over again. This time he told his daughter about a little little flying dinosaur who didn't know how to fly and he was frightened of heights and all his brothers and sisters were flying already… Soon he perceived Skye's voice again. “Thanks. She fell asleep right away. She really is daddy's girl, you know.” He heard her chuckle. “How are you anyway?”

“Good. Nothing to be worried about. We're cooking, building up tents, setting a perimeter defence. All according to plan, no unwelcome visitors so far.” She chuckled again. “I meant how are YOU?”

Lucas exhaled deeply. What was he supposed to say? Honesty worked best lately. “I miss you guys.” Then there was a short pause. “You are missed too.” Lucas smiled. Those were the loveliest words from someone adult he heard in over a decade. Even if they were pointed to Catherine. “I wouldn't have thought that I hear your voice so soon. It wasn't even a whole day!” He laughed. The voice went along too. “I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do! My mom and Nathaniel already tried everything too.”

“No worries, I am grateful to hear your voices, both. We're setting up receivers on our way, I'll be at your service whenever needed.” Skye sighed at the other end. “I'm afraid this will continue until you're back. I hate to admit it, but our girl is blackmailing us both. She had never been like this, except since you turned up.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. She loves her dad.” Lucas smiled. He had seen other people like this on the phone back in the future but since he never had anyone he wanted to talk to other than passing on information these were entirely new grounds for him. “I love her too, I love you both.”, he replied before he had put a thought on it. Did he just say 'both'? Oh no, that was way to early. He always had feelings for the personified blue-eyed adventure but he never said it out loud before. The com stayed silent. “Look, uhm, I have to-I have to get back to the others. I'll hear from you tomorrow I guess. Sleep well.” He already wanted to slip the barren back into his pocket when he heard her say “Good night, Lucas. Sleep tight.” He became nervous of a sudden, couldn't decide whether it was good or bad she'd ignored him. He really did love both of them. None less than the other. How could he?

 

Skye laid alone in her bed. The first time in months, Catherine had fallen asleep in her own bed. She hated to admit it and as much as straining the past weeks, months, were since Lucas became part of their life, she missed having him on the other side of the bed. Watching him or both of them sleeping so peacefully. Although it had grown to normality him sleeping there although he didn't live with them, wasn't her companion in life or anything, he never tried to intrude. Maybe he was somehow, considering. He usually did whatever asked, tried not to trouble her mother or her. He never touched her. But he was there. Enjoyed having his daughter around and vice versa. It made Skye happy to see them together. In the first days she was very sceptical and frightened by him sometimes. However it turned out there was no reason to. So she started to relax, stopped watching every second what father and daughter were doing, fell asleep while both were still laying in her bed. Even after Lucas brought Catherine into her own bed and slipped back in. She knew she didn't love him, but she loved the way things turned out around Terra Nova and her home. She discussed with her mother a lot. Whether it was good to let him stay over all the time, to let him so close to Catherine and her again. Both women have seen Lucas in better moods and worse. Both knew what he was capable of in both ways.

 

As predicted, Skye called in every day. She gave up trying and gave in. Besides, she found it comforting to hear his voice. It was the night before the caravan arrived at the portal that some of his men overheard the conversation, the bedtime story he made up, the few words whispered after that. A couple of them grinned like a Cheshire cat. One in particular gave him a soft smack on his shoulder. “Welcome to the club!” Lucas looked around dumb-folded. “Welcome to the club of fathers!”, the guy repeated. “Oh. You heard all of this?” Laughter. The one had seated himself close to the fire and stirred in his stew. “Loud and clear. You know, this is one of the few times none of us could call back home, you're lucky.”

“Yeah, but I promise, it won't be too long and you'll have your families here too. I hope we can manage as planned.” He sighed. Lucas hadn't thought about anyone else, or anyone's family since laying out the plan to the family council and his head of command.

 

So the next day he found himself lying to the future about a mysterious outbreak and an empty village, put the planet on quarantine but since the soldiers seemed to be still fine they'd get started on their work and asked for technology, rovers, meds. All was given generously, they even sent people from the DOC who where placed under immediate 'surveillance', meaning they were being stripped of all technology and sat guarded at a fireplace at the camp. They were soon informed that their skills weren't of immediate request and were 'asked' to inform the future of suspicious unclassified pathogens. They were offered to stay or to return when they'd close the fracture but had to promise to keep their mouths shut about the events on the foreign planet. It turned out both scientists/doctors had a stressful life and no families, hence they seriously weighed the offers. Then Lucas and a few sneaked back to the 'new Hope Plaza', which was just some place in a big dome. They bribed guards and the porter, organised special cargo, such as tons of food, chip printers and production robots, and informed the families about their departure to Terra Nova and the conditions how to. The first three-hundred and fifty came through the third night. Then another one- up to four-hundred every consecutive night for ten nights. The families of the bribed stayed behind until the final blow. It was a precarious situation. Both ends wanted desperately to uphold the bargain. Every third day all newcomers were guarded to the colony, a true pilgrimage of three weeks on foot. Thus, all of Lucas' men had joined him to the portal, and every third day three-hundred men would walk their own families to their new home.


	6. Private Life II

Lucas arrived before the first wave of people hit the colony. He was one of the few who took the rovers with the cargo back. The Terranoveans had already done a good job lumbering the grounds for the new parts of the colony. Of course, they hadn't enough material to build a proper steel-and-timber fence but at least they had unlimited access to huge trees. So whatever was cut down was immediately used for housing and fences. The residues were heaped close to the jungle and hungry Brachiosaus' would do the rest. Although dumb as a post they inhibited the doings hardly. After a week or two even the last peabrain realised they just had to show up before sundown and munch away what was left for them.

While Catherine was overwhelmed seeing her father Skye's demeanour was troubled. The new citizen council and the grand council planned and discussed about the new colonists. The new ones outnumbered the settled ones. It would likely be hard to teach them their way of life. And no one knew what kind of people they were. Then housing conditions were elaborated. Where to build which kind of places. What to do with big families, extended families, with old people. And the council buildings and a great hall were finalised. More people resulted in the rearrangement of the administration. There was so much to think about suddenly, things that had to be settled before the people arrived. Everybody agreed on giving the newcomers exact instructions and rules to assure proper integration to Terranovean lifestyle.

 

Lucas was gone for weeks and the first thing he realised was Skye sleeping restlessly. Her new role was a burden to her. It might have been easier on her if there weren't so many people rolling in soon. She twisted and turned in the bed and was sitting at the kitchen table scribbling on a mess of papers by the time Lucas got up the next morning after his arrival. “You don't look well.”, Lucas stated grabbing breakfast from the kitchen. “Thanks.”, she replied sarcastically with flushed cheeks. “No, I mean, you need sleep. You look like a bag of bones. You should stay at home today. The others are well capable of planning one day without you.”

“I can't. We need to get this done. Before all the people arrive.”

“Skye, it will be fine. Don't waste yourself away for this. They don't need a mansion when they arrive. Let them built their homes themselves. It will be good if people are busy and work hand in hand. Less troubles. Shannon and the settled soldiers will keep peace and order. And the rest will work out itself. Please, don't worry so much.”

“Easier said than done. You don't need to restructure everything. Because we are a thousand people expecting, what, three-thousand others? We need proper administration, a place for them to stay, enough food, new fields, new gates...”

“Skye?”

“What?!”, she hissed.

“You don't need to carry the world on your shoulders. Everybody here wants to help you. Let yourself be helped. Please, stay at home today. Please?” She wasn't convinced yet so he added, “People are not coming for another week. They have another week on foot. And then they arrive every third day. That's doable. I promise.” She stared down to the papers, thinking. She hated to admit that she'd liked to sleep, go for lunch, chat over dinner, fall asleep in the hammock on the veranda. “Shit.” Lucas looked up from his bowl. Skye frowned, then sorted the papers to a neat pile. “What about you? What's your occupation for the day?”

“Not much, really. Everything's set up quite efficient already. Got to talk to the old man, go over some plans for mass registration. That's about it, I guess.” She stared at him. “How is it that everyone else but you is working their asses off?” He dropped down the spoon into the bowl. “Seriously? You think I'm relaxing, letting someone drive me from A to B just to have a look and say work harder until I come back to the lab sinking to my stool with the AC on to read some novels? I have to plan so many things to the minute so everyone's work is easily done! I coordinate construction, supply, give administrative structure. I plan everything to be as fast and low on manpower as possible! And on top I have to find a way to close that fucking bridge to the future because you guys are too precious for me to loose! Of course, I'd rather spend a week on planing how to make decisions between nine people and how to treat everyone the same, to give everyone as much as possible in this community. My current job is challenging, and exhausting too! Shit...” He got up, let the half-full bowl at the counter and left the house. Lucas walked a few steps and sunk down sitting in the hammock, his head resting in his hands. She was supposed to be the coordinator, the one with the veto right. She had eight others to support her, to plan things for her, yet she was sitting over all the stuff even at home, alone. He knew that at least meant she gave a fuck, still...it was meant to give her personal time and respect in exchange for a proper leadership in this settlement. The door opened silently behind him, a few hushed footsteps lead the person beside him. Skye slumped down into the hammock as well. She was supposed to say something, but she neither wanted to apologise nor to ask for his help or worse admit that he was right. So they sat in silence, probably both staring at the bizarre flower bed with a tree in front of them. “Let's stay home today. Let other people do our work this one time. We can talk about everything that's going on, go to the delta pools with Catherine. Or we can ask the Commander to have an eye on her and stay a while at the falls? We can do both too?”, he suggested once again in a calm way.

“Sounds great. But we don't deserve that right now. All the people work so hard and we take a holiday?”

“They work hard, but when they are done for the day they go home to their families, have a drink at the bar, meet up with friends. How did that work for you so far?” She sniffed. “Point taken. You think they'll understand?”

“They have to, you are their superior. And besides that, I think everyone would agree. If they are so exhausted as you, maybe you should give everyone a day off. Especially now before all the people arrive.”

“I like that idea.” He smiled and couldn't resist to wipe the few tears from her face. “Why didn't you take my place? You're obviously good doing that stuff.” She locked her eyes upon him, watched him bite his lip before he answered. “Because I don't really care about a random bunch of people. I decide who is important to me and whom I am concerned about. In a way that I am willing to put in efforts. That's not exactly what you wanted to hear, I assume?”

“Not exactly what I expected, but it makes sense though. Explains a lot.” She never understood how people could think that way. To not give a shit about others. But he didn't say he didn't care about nobody, he just said his caring is limited to people he treasured for some reason. Weird, but she already knew that he was broken somehow. He never said much to her about his past, or why he was the way he was. She had heard that his mother, Ayani, was murdered and that he blamed the Commander for her death. If anybody knew more than that noone would tell. And up until then she didn't have the guts nor the time to do so. Hell, this was still Lucas!

“Shall we?”, Lucas already offered his hand to help her out of the hammock as she dropped her thoughts.

 

 

The second thing that was obviously different was Skye blushing now and then when he caught her looking. He didn't know whether it was sort of affection, or more likely all about the fact that he told her he loved her and their daughter and she didn't reply.

They had done as discussed, sent everyone out for a private day, left Catherine with her grandparents at the base and went for Snakehead falls. The rocks were still glimmering with the golden engravings Lucas ornamented them with. Parts of the two-way-portal-equation. Those posted a sour taste to the otherwise nice trip as they reminded them of Lucas' less lucid days. Skye and Lucas just ignored them and did their best to have fun. Upon their arrival Skye tossed her clothing into the rover and headed towards a steep cliff excitedly. She turned and watched a baffled man shrieking, “What the fuck! Skye!” She grinned and just when she was about to let go and let herself fall she teased him, “You just standing there? What are you waiting for?” And then she had disappeared. Lucas jumped to the edge looking down into the waterpool below trying to make out the woman he loved. His heart beat almost out of his chest in panic – she could have died! Then he spotted her. “Fuck, Skye! Are you crazy, you could have died!”

“Don't be such a pussy – jump! Ain't never hurt anybody!” He took a deep breath in and let himself fall. Within seconds he submerged into the fresh water not hitting ground. When he emerged back up and found the one he was with he couldn't help but burst out. “Damn, Skye! You crazy chick! You could have died! We have a daughter, what were you thinking?” She was shocked and felt offended. She had jumped down that cliff a hundred ties, alone when she needed a break or with friends, even with Josh Shannon on his very first day at Terra Nova! What was he complaining about? Hasn't he ever done that? “Easy. What's the matter? I've done this a hundred of times, it's safe, you realise? Haven't you ever done that?”

“Fuck no, Skye! How'd you know the first time you jumped you wouldn't hit a rock and break or head or spine?”

“Honestly, I can't remember. It seemed dark and thus deep enough to do so. Since then, it happened I was here a lot. It was like a sanctuary, you know. A place for myself and free, exciting, unlikely to meet raptors here around out in the open. And to be honest, before I found out what all these were (she pointed up to the engravings), I really liked to watch them and daydream what they were and who left them. Maybe a childish action but it balanced out the chaotic shit I called my life.” Lucas was baffled once again. He looked around at the water avoiding to look at her but eventually he just had to. “I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought you just liked being at the water, go for a swim, sit in the sun.”

“Lucas?”

“Hm?”

“Don't think about it any longer. That's all in the past. Come here, there's something else I want you to try out. That's going to be fun, I haven't done this in ages!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the long slippery stones that formed something similar to a water slide. Lucas followed suit without hesitation.

“Skye?”, he asked before she could start off. “I'm sorry I yelled at you. I panicked. I should have trusted you.”

“It's alright. You were worried. If it were the other way round I probably freaked out so much we would probably sit back in the rover on our way home.”, she replied and chuckled. Before she could vanish slipping down the stoney slide he caught her cheeks blush. Did he say something wrong?

 

They sat down to dry close to the stone slides. Soon she closed her eyes to cover them from the sun. Lucas, however, couldn't refrain from looking at her, absorbing every little detail about her. Most of her looked the way he remembered her, but her figure had turned to somewhat he would rather associate with a grown woman than with the teenager with whom he slept with. Her hips in general seemed a bit broader and she sure had a bigger bra size than earlier. Eyeing her body intensely he spotted a few stretch marks on her hips popping out from her bikini. He couldn't help but smile at that. People say women get them when they get pregnant and the baby's growing fast – faster that the skin can handle. For some reason Skye seemed to sense that he couldn't just lay down and relax. Whatever he was staring at, likely her half-naked, it caught his very attention. “You don't need to stare at me like that, you know? You could just lie down beside me and we could talk? You didn't tell me about the mission yet. I'd love to hear every detail.” She looked up squinting at him.

“I'd love to.”, he repeated.


End file.
